khazaripediafandomcom-20200215-history
Frost King Malakk
Ice Troll|character = Barbarian|occupation = Former: Emperor of the Ice Trolls Currently: The guardian of Frost God Tal'Zhakuur|location = Mount Tar'drak, Malakkuro Palace, Zul'Malkuro, Zul'Drak|status = Alive|relatives = Kez'turia (Mate)|alignment = Chaotic Evil|image = Malakk-0.png|affiliation = Drakkari Empire Zandalari Empire Khazari Empire}} Frost King Malakk is the King and Emperor of the Drakkari Empire, an Empire of the frozen Northrend that consists of large, hulking Ice Trolls. The Ice Trolls of Northrend are the second largest and aggressive Troll species, just right after the enormous Dark Trolls of Kalimdor. Malakk rules from his palace located ontop of Mount Tar'drak, the highest peak of Zul'Drak and by far the one with most snow. Ontop of Mount Tar'drak, the royal Drakkari city of Zul'Malkuro lies, named after Malakk's great-great-grand father, Frost King Malkuro. The actual palace was recently expanded and renamed to the Malakkuro Palace, the palace always change name to suit the current Emperor's. All previous names are kept documented on tablets stored within the palace. History The history of Frost King Malakk will be divided into sections of each expansion, some containing a few chapters that you can skim through if you wish. The Winter War The Frost King ruled from ontop the snowy peak of Mount Tar'drak, but the one day the Scourge launched a heavy assault on the city of the Ice Trolls. In the midsts, Drakuru cut off all connection from Malakk to his people and thus the King was left on his peak without any information of what was going on, Drakuru had replaced the old messengers with his own corrupted spies as they informed the King with false information all while the Scourge slaughtered his people below. Heavy clouds had rolled in and obscured the palace view and thus Malakk had no vision of his beloved city. Not even knowing that his people were in danger. Drakuru spread false lies about Malakk, that he had fled the battle and given up on the Drakkari, leaving them to die. And thus Drakuru began forming false ideals about how sacrificing their Loas would grant them the power they needed to win this war. While many agreed, many did not. Many left and formed small societies that tried to fend off the Scourge as well as they could while many others followed Drakuru and sacrificed the physical embodiments of their Loas. While they gained power, it wasn't enough, and they shortly realized their mistake although Drakuru began spreading more lies about how weak their Loas had been. And thus the war raged on, more and more Drakkari fell and were either turned into undead or used as experiments. They managed to strike back, halving the Scourge army before once again being pushed back due to Drakuru's lies, this time he disappeared shortly after. And the Drakkari were left without a leader, confused they battled on or sought refuge. Although there was one Loa, Mam'toth who knew something was going very wrong, he knew the intentions of Drakuru, to offer the Lich King an army of undead Ice Trolls that would wipe out Azeroth. This he couldn't accept and as the High Priests closed on his Temple, he had his Spirit collapse on itself and his Temple, causing a great explosion around it and creating a crater that would remind the Drakkari of their deeds. Yet all scourge near the Temple were wiped out from the explosion, the Drakkari around the Temple were cleansed of Drakuru's manipulation and they saw that their King was being delivered false information from Drakuru's lackeys. While Mam'toth had shown the true situation to many Ice Trolls, given them hope of their King still being able to turn the tide of the battle. Mam'toth had believed that Malakk was the only one able to save them now, and thus he did all he could to save the Drakkari. He was the only Loa that actually did fall in the war, the others lived on as Spirits, although they were trapped deep within the Spirit Realm and were unable to act as they saw their people get slaughtered and fed with Drakuru's lies. While the liberated Drakkari rallied to march up to their King, the Horde and Alliance stormed into Zul'Drak along with the Argent Crusade, the rallied troops were caught by surprise and many were slain. The opposing factions lost many warriors, if not more yet the Drakkari were outnumbered one to two-hundred by the least. A few did manage to survive and they quickly began making their way to their Frost King. As soon as Malakk heard the true news, he went into a furious bloodcraze, angered by the thought of his people being slaughtered by Drakuru's traitorous lies as they were in secrecy being offered to the Scourge and now slaughtered by other non-Trolls and... Darkspear. He rallied his Malakkuro warriors yet as soon as he reached the city gates, he realized that this wasn't the way he would win this war, he put back everyone to reinforce the royal city. The refugee Drakkari were to tell all they knew to the Drakkari archivers and generals. Malakk planned to bring down the Necropolis that Drakuru hid in... with an ancient Drakkari fashion. A couple of days passed as information was being gathered from the refugees, Malakk and his most powerful High Priests went underneath the Malakkuru Palace. As they reached the lowest floor, an area not used for many, many centuries, they all got into position. They kneeled down before the sixth Drakkari God, this one was unknown to all Ice Troll citizens, not even the Drakkari archives had documented this God and only Rastakhan knew of his existance besides the other Loas and Drakkari Gods. Aid from Below The Frost God Tal'Zhakuur kneeled within his deep chamber beneath Mount Tar'drak, his masssive stature taking up the entire centre of the chamber that was 84 yards/80 meters around, as the chamber had been formed like a circle. The ceiling was 103 yards/95 meters high. Tal'Zhakuur was infact an Ice Troll himself, yet his age could be dated to as old as Ula-Tek. And no one knows if he is the all-father of all Trolls, although he denies the question himself. He is a massive being at 160 feet/48 meters, he has four tusks protruding from the sides of his mouth. The two lower ones being around 30.4 feet/9.26 meters long and the smaller, upper ones being 26.34 feet/8.03 meters long. His mane reached down to the floor with a slightly glowing and pulsing white. He was clad with a snow-white armour, inlaid with gold and stripes across the outlines that had the common zig zag pattern in gray. His pauldrons were spiked, most likely with the bones and fangs of large, ancient Proto-Drakes. On his belt, five heads dangled with large wooden helmets with a spike on each side. Due to the size of the heads and the large beard hanging freely, the heads were most likely once part of a Storm Giant King's body. His eyes glew with a deep-blue and chilling colour. His body underneath the armour was covered in countless of scars, some that has never healed even though of the God's status and regeneration. The Frost God stared deeply into the eyes of Malak as he and his High Priests approached, "So, Frost King of the lands above... Have you come to seek my council, or are you simply here to gaze at my broken body, weakened by the powers of the Titans?" ''Tal'Zhakuur asked with voice that echoed across the halls and a feint smirk lurking on his large lips. Malakk bowed deeply, his High Priests already praising the God before them as Malakk looked up to speak, ''"I've come on the behalf of our people, Frost God. We're in great need of your aid and we've come to lend you the power you need if you accept our request. Our lands are being stolen by the Scourge and a traitorous, greedy scum called Drakuru. We need your aid to take back what is ours." The Frost God gave a slow nod towards Malakk, "I know of what is going on and I've already made my decision, I was but waiting for you to come down here and ask, and here you are. It is time that I break free from this chamber and feel the heat of battle once again. I shall lend you and our people my power, Frost King." The chamber began to rumble, suddenly the High Priests rose up and began to channel ancient magics towards the Frost God, channeling some of the power of their own Spirits and the Spirits of their trapped Loas to give the Frost God the power he would need to momentarily break free from the Titan's curse. Although the power he would be granted would run out after time and he would have to return to the very same chamber he has spent his existance in. The Titan's curse placed on him long ago was not powerful enough to kill the Frost God, yet it put him in a weakened state that would last forever. As Frost God Tal'Zhakuur absorbed the power, he rose up to his full height and let out a bellowing roar. Yet nothing was heard in the chamber, however his roar echoed all over Northrend, a roar so powerful that the trees swayed restlessly and whatever battle was going on stopped at the blink of an eye. Every living and undead being on Northrend looked up to the skies, nothing to be seen as they all looked around, confused and terrified of whatever monstrosity let out such a roar... Then the ground shook as if an earthquake just had punched through the base of Northrend, the Frost God composed himself into a Spiritual state as he climbed right through the Malakkuru Palace, climbing up the peak of Mount Tar'drak where he looked out over his ancient home. He spotted one single being that he would love to tear apart... Thrym the Hope-Ender was staring directly back at the Frost God. Thrym was slightly shorter, not by much and way skinnier than the Frost God. Tal'Zhakuur leapt from the peak, crashing right into Thrym with a power so great that it sent the abomination knee-deep into the ground, the entire body of the Frost God glowing with an unnatural white while the troops of the Horde, Alliance and Argent Dawn panicked and fled in terror at the sight of Tal'Zhakuur, beating a being that everyone feared into a pile of mushed accumulation of corpses that the flesh giant was once sew together with. After Tal'Zhakuur had eliminated Thrym as if beating a child, he had ripped off the flesh giant's head as a trophy before aiming his wrath on the Necropolises above his home. Mainly the one that Drakuru the traitor hid within. Drakuru and his allies trembled in fear of the incoming Frost God, never had he thought that this was how Malakk would treat him for what he had done, for not even Drakuru knew of the Frost God's existance. Nothing will stand in Malakk's way when it comes to saving his people and their home. Aftermath of the War The Necropolises had been hacked into pieces by Tal'Zhakuur and his enormous greataxe of ice that he had summoned forth as he raged across the battlefield. Breathing heavily as his forehead glistened with sweat he looked around his ancient home, nothing, not a single enemy were left to slay. Whatever was left would have to be picked up by the Drakkari. He bowed down infront all of the Empire and so did all Ice Trolls in return, thankful for the aid of the Frost God. Tal'Zhakuur suddenly stood up and gazed opon the Ice Trolls paying their respects, looking up at Mount Tar'drak he saw Malakk do the same, ''"Hear me now, bretheren! Our lands are ours and will remain so forever! Whenever you need my help... I will be waiting. Your King awaits you, just as you await him. Your Frost King shall lead you to glory once more!" ''He spoke loud, his words in Zandali echoing all over the region as he materialized to another location before their eyes. After the Frost God had returned to his chambers underneath Mount Tar'drak, Malakk had resumed his connection with his people and began fortifying Zul'Drak for any future onslaughts. Malakk made a promise to his people, that one day they would see the families of Humans scattered, the families of Blood Elves slaughtered, the families of Orcs impaled and all non-Trolls suffering the same fate while the Drakkari dismember and decapitate their enemies. Malakk promised that the pain his people had suffered, would be returned tenfolds and nothing would stand in his way. For he holds his people dear and close to his heart, yet he thirsts for non-Troll blood and so does all of his bretheren. Rise of the Zandalari After the Drakkari had established a great fortification of their homeland, not many attacks were attempted towards them, not even the Lich King had sent any forces and had left Zul'Drak alone. Although a few years passed and the Zandalari and the Dark Prophet Zul called all Emperors for a meeting to discuss the threat of the Horde and Alliance. The Emperors came, including the Darkspear who looked upon the Frost King with terror in their eyes, the memory of what they had seen at the frozen wastes still haunting their minds. But as Malakk of the Drakkari, Jin'do of the Gurubashi, Ukorz of the Sandfury, Champion Daakara of the Amani, Vol'jin of the Darkspear and the Dark Prophet Zul discussed the future of Trollkind, Vol'jin turned his back on them and went back to the Horde. None of the Emperors looked opon him as a fellow Troll no longer. The meeting went on for hours before the Empires parted and months later the cities of Zul'Gurub and Zul'Aman were assaulted and left partially in ruins. Then there were silence... Conquest of Pandaria After the capital of the Jungle Trolls and the Forest Troll entrance had fallen, the Drakkari laid dormant before another call from the Dark Prophet reached their ears. This time a new land had been discovered, a land that should belong to the Troll Empires. And thus the Emperors gathered together once again, many of the previous Emperors from the previous Zandalari gathering had fallen, Jin'do the Godbreaker had fallen to powers he sought to claim himself, the Blood God Hakkar had torn his Spirit to nothingness as the Troll had tried to take the power from the God of Blood. Champion Daakara had been slain by adventurers that ventured into Zul'Aman as Vol'jin had tipped the Blood Elves about the activity within the Zul'Aman entrance, even though it seemed as if it laid in ruins. And Ukorz Sandscalp, slain by the Horde who had assaulted Zul'Farrak. The Emperors that had gathered this time were; Frost King Malakk, Emperor of the Drakkari Empire who had Frost King Jog'mo at his side. Sul the Sandcrawler, Chief of the Farraki Empire and with him, Ukal Sandscalp, son of Ukorz Sandscalp and heir to the throne yet not old enough. Dor'kuraz Atal'vallah, son of Jin'do and Emperor of the Gurubashi Empire and with him, High Priestess Mar'li, High Priestess of Shadra and, Kazra'jin, son of Zul'jin and Emperor of the Amani Empire. They ventured to Pandaria along with the Zandalari and there they met the ancient allies of the Zandalari, the Mogu who they allied with. And soon, the Zandalari resurrected the ancient Mogu Emperor, Lei Shen the Thunder King. Months passed and as the Horde and Alliance fought against eachother and the Sha. But soon their eyes turned towards the Isle of Thunder, where the Zandalari, Mogu and the Emperors were at. The Horde and Alliance stormed the isle and assaulted the citadel, fighting the Zandalari and the other Troll armies. Although soon, the Emperors realized that they were used as nothing but meatshields for the Mogu, as they didn't even send a single Mogu as reinforcement. The Emperors rallied their troops and whoever else they could and left the Mogu and their isle as quickly as possible. All the Emperors managed to escape with their lives still within them. The Horde and Alliance had no other choice but to assault the Mogu instead of pursue the Trolls. And thus the Trolls were given time to rally their armies and people... Something that would change the fate of Azeroth happened just a month after the Emperors had gotten back to their cities. Even though what was going to happen had been rising up incredibly fast the past years, it was time for it to act. Reign of the Khazari A month after Pandaria, the Empire known as Khazari Empire had contacted every Troll Emperor once more, two of the Emperors had already been in contact with them, Dor'kuraz Atal'vallah and 'The Tundra Champion' had been working along with the Khazari for a while now and 'The Tundra Champion' was a friend of the Khazari Empire's advisor. Yet now all other Empires were invited to join the Khazari as their goal was to band together all Trolls of Azeroth and take back the world that belongs to them. The Khazari were led by a Dark Troll who went by the name Rala'Khan Shadowaxe and his advisor, the Demi-Loa Vorillj 'Jang'Rokh' Vol'Khan, a person greatly known to all Trolls as he is the student of King Rastakhan, King of all Trolls. Rastakhan himself was the first Demi-Loa Azeroth had seen so far and Vorillj being the second. Due to Vorillj, the Khazari had gained the trust and aid of the Zandalari and their fleet. Now they had gathered all Empires and were now the largest force on Azeroth, one that would reclaim Azeroth in the name of Trollkind. With the aid of the Khazari, the Drakkari were able to expand their Empire into the Grizzly Hills and Crystalsong Forest. Soon, all of Northrend would belong to the Ice Trolls and their Empire. Frost King Malakk gave all the powers of Emperorship to Frost King Jog'mo as his own intentions were now directed towards the Frost God underneath the Drakkari Palace and to serve as the Frost God's guardian. Notes *When the Emperors left Pandaria, Malakk was gifted a large Zandalari colossus, Kal'maro the Devourer of Souls followed the Drakkari home and has ever since been the guardian of the Malakkuro Palace.